The invention relates to a transducer plate for electro-acoustic transducers, which utilizes a piezoelectric ceramic coating.
Existing transducer plates are disclosed by German patent No. 1,961,217 and by the following published German patent applications: No. 3,107,344, No. 3,107,293, No. 3,007,834, No. 3,005,708 and No. 3,007,808. These references disclose a transducer element which is clamped between bearing bodies.
Piezoelectric transducers belong to the category of reversible transducers, which can emit sound when electrically excited or produce electricity when excited by sound energy. Accordingly, these transducers can be used in many applications, such as microphones, earphones or VF ringing devices in telephone systems. Depending upon the use, the transducer must be specially adapted to the requirements of that application. In some circumstances it is necessary to provide an amplifier, while in other applications resonator cavities and sound guidance channels must be specially matched to the particular type of transducer being used.
To be economical it is desirable to utilize the least number of components for the various types of transducer applications.